


Passing the Time

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [31]
Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The twin Sisters find a throbbing way to pass the time.
Relationships: Devola/Popola (Nier)
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 20





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 31.

“Strange, there seems to be a book missing…”

A voice echoed throughout the mostly empty library, the gentle tones belonging to one young Popola. The library, though lacking in any common patrons or visitors, was a place she considered home. Sorting the books on the shelves, occasionally taking one out for herself to read through, she loved every second of it. And while there was another purpose to all of it, she didn’t have to hurry through life. She could take it as slow as she needed to…

But it seemed as if taking so long had managed to cause a bit of a stir. Somebody, whether it was one of the villagers, the visitors that had been coming and going lately, or her dearest sister, somebody had managed to grab one of her precious books without trying to return it. It was a little annoying, if she had to be honest. Now she had to figure out a way to plug that hole…

“The least they could’ve done was tell me that they wanted to take it out. Now what am I going to do?” Popola mused to herself as she put her thumb against her chin, closing her eyes as she tried to imagine who might’ve wanted it. Considering the titles that it was lined up against, which were all ordered by genre and then by title, there were only a few people that would even want to read it. It was a romance novel, a fictional tale that kept the heart at bay in this troubled world… And considering she hadn’t seen those three in a while, there was only one possible culprit…

While the beautiful redhead was busy trying to comb through her mind, thinking of whoever could’ve done this terrible act, she felt a hand landing on her shoulder. “Looks like you’re busy with your thoughts like usual, Popola.” A cheerier voice echoed through her ears, prompting the librarian to turn around to face her visitor, a face that she knew far too well.

Devola. Her twin sister, and a performer in the village. Somebody that found the smiles on other people’s faces much more important than anything else. Besides, with how the world was struggling to keep itself together, she needed to keep them happy. Otherwise they would perhaps get a little too curious, and neither of them could have that. As long as they stayed happy and complacent, then everything would be alright.

“You’re here early, Devola.” Popola replied as her lips curved into a smile. “You wouldn’t happen to know who took one of my books without asking, would you?” Despite the smile, she wasn’t about to let her sister off the hook. In fact, having her show up like this confirmed that she had to be the one that had taken it. Whenever she tried to pull a prank on her sister, she always ended up with a bad conscience and apologized not long after. So if she was here early, it had to be for that reason.

The performing sister nervously giggled as she revealed the book from behind her back. “You could always see straight through me, Popola.” She said, feeling a bit of a guilty blush coating her cheeks. “But, I didn’t just take it because I wanted to read a good story! I… I wanted to try and see if I couldn’t learn something from it!” She hurriedly explained as she put the book back where it belonged. All while a certain hungry glint flickered in her eyes…

“You wanted to learn something? You? I must be dreaming, you’re not the type to try and learn things.” The bookish sister replied as she walked over to a table that she had prepared for occasions such as these. Having a seat there while talking was a much better idea than standing so close to one another, breathing down each others’ necks…

Once she took a seat, however, she found herself face-to-face with a rather erect phallus, poking straight out from her beloved sister’s crotch. It even came with a pair of hefty balls, sagging just enough from the cum that was sloshing around inside. “Mmhm, I wanted to learn what it was like to make love as a man! You’d be surprised, Popola, there’s a lot of erotic stuff hidden in these books!” She sounded almost ecstatic, not even bothering to acknowledge the cock that had appeared rather suddenly.

“...Let me guess.” Popola spoke up as she slowly flicked a finger across the tip of that rod, making it twitch and the owner shiver in turn. “You saw what Kainé had hidden, and you were curious what it felt like to use it?” She picked apart her sister’s scheme with surprising accuracy, all while carefully breathing on the surface of the shaft, just to arouse her ever more…

Devola bit into her lip a little to try and stifle any moans that wanted to leave her mouth, but with the careful stimuli that her sister poured onto her new member… It was hard not to let out a little cry here and there, as pre started to bubble out from the urethra. “W-Welllll… Y-Yeah, that’s pretty much it. I wanted to try it, and doing it by myself’s not as much fun!” 

“You’re hopeless, Devola.” The more ‘mature’ of the two twins sighed as she palmed both of her sister’s testicles with her hand, slowly running her thumb along the outside of both balls. She wanted to make sure that she rubbed just hard enough to cause stimuli, yet not enough to cause any sort of pain. She had read about this kind of play, it was considered foreplay between couples, so it should work just as well on her beloved sister…

To say that it worked well would be an understatement, as a small stream of white sticky juice shot straight out of the hole and onto the table below. “Haaahh… God, this feels so good…” The cocked sister muttered under her breath as the rod continued to throb. She was still hot, she was still hard, and she still needed to blow her load in some sort of hole. And there happened to be one nearby…

“Is that all it takes to make you orgasm, Devol-” Right as Popola was about to lecture her sister in proper sexual conduct, she suddenly found her head being roughly grabbed. Before she had a chance to say another word, her throat was stuffed full with that meaty cock, thrusting as deep inside as it could possibly go. If her sister could see her expression, the panic that shifted into delicious disappointment was something she’d want to see again and again, but right now she had to focus on something else instead.

Devola had one thing and one thing alone on her mind. She needed to thrust through, slam her cock inward and make it blow. She didn’t want to make a big mess, she knew that her sister would scold her so much that her ears would fall off if she did that. She was also going to get scolded for going through with this rough plan of face-fucking her to deal with that issue, but it was the better option when compared to having to clean things up too. This way, she at least go to blow her load and not feel guilty about it!

The bookish sister tried to speak with all of that thickness in her mouth, but it just came out more and more muffled. So she had to communicate in the only way a girl being facefucked possibly could. By being rough. She still had her hands on her beloved sister’s family jewels, so if she just squeezed a little, then…

Her sister’s eyes shrunk inward as she felt the sensitive balls getting grasped in such a rough manner, causing her to let out a yelp that mixed together pain and pleasure. Seconds later, she could feel both of them as well as her cock trembling with a need to blow. That little show of dominance from her sister was enough to send her over the edge, and she couldn’t control herself.

Devola closed her eyes as she shoved her cock forward once more, causing the tip of her cock to bulge out against her sister’s throat. Not even a second later, and the thing had to release everything that was left inside. She bit into her lip as white upon white flooded out of the tip of her cock, flooding her poor sister’s insides with so much of that stuff that it would be hard to breathe… before finally pulling out a minute or so later, once her orgasm washed away.

To say that her sister was unprepared for what came after her rough squeeze was an understatement. Her cheeks bulged out as cum rushed inward, and her throat visibly bulged just the same as she had to audibly gulp down what felt like a liter of cum straight. Maybe even a few more after that, she lost track after the first few gulps. 

Once the flow came to an end and the performing sister backed away, pulling her cock out in the process, the fucked sister got a chance to breathe and collect herself as small trails of cum connected her lips straight to the tip of that wonderful thing…

“Haaah… Thank you, Popola, that felt so good!” Devola chimed once she felt the afterglow washing through her. She was refreshed, and she managed to satisfy her curiosity. Now, if she could just get away while she waited for the magic that powered her cock to wear off, then she could endure the scolding she’d get later down the line…

Just as she tried to turn away, however, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Just like the one she had placed on her sister’s earlier. “Where do you think you’re going?” Popola asked with a suspiciously serene smile, her eyes partly shadowed by her hair as she turned her sister around. Her voice was at such a low octave, making it clear that her sister’s actions had flicked some sort of switch inside of her…

A switch that had also made her cast the very same spell that had given her sister a cock. With the fine detail that hers was a little larger both in terms of width and in terms of length. And unlike her dearest sister, she had another hole in mind to use for her trial run.

Devola didn’t get a chance to protest as she was forced to the ground, straight into a kiss from her sister. A kiss that tasted salty, like the cum that was still swirling around in her bookish sister’s mouth. Her own cum. A taste that managed to make her cheeks flush red, not from guilt but rather from how utterly depraved this entire setup felt…

While she was kept rather captivated by the smell and the feel of cum in her mouth, Popola was busy propping her sister’s legs up and pinning them with her knees, giving her full access to what was hidden below. Something that was only covered by a supple pair of balls, that she could easily lift out of the way with the tip of her own newly grown rod…

Her performing sister’s eyes widened in shock as she felt something thick ramming its way into the pussy hidden behind her balls. She let out a muffled scream as she felt her heart pounding faster than ever. This felt even better than fucking her sister’s mouth, to be fucked herself was… Heavenly, to put it lightly.

The bookish woman shoved her hips back and forth with wild abandon, keeping her lips locked to her sister’s as they kept on going. In and out, in and out. Not even stopping to take a breath or to break the connection between their mouths. She was too invested, too focused on the delight that coursed through her. To put it bluntly, she felt the same kind of delight that her sister had, only to a much greater degree…

It wasn’t every day that you got to violently breed your sister, after all.

Devola could feel her mind aching and screaming for release with every passing second, her cock pushing against her stomach and causing a stain on her beautiful clothes the more she got pounded. She wanted to cum, she wanted to tell her sister how much she loved this feeling, and how much she loved her. She wanted to let it all pour out from her heart..!

Popola wanted to tell her all of that herself, but her mind was currently clouded by her arousal. She was driven by her dick, just like her sister had been moments prior. Every thrust, every shove, everything was in the pursuit of cumming quicker. That’s why she was slamming her hips up against her sister’s thighs, trying to make that tight hole squeeze a little more around her as she knocked on the door to her womb. Just so that she could cum, so that the two could..!

Both sisters broke free from their kiss as their climaxes intertwined, each of them letting out a scream of pure delight as they both shot out a healthy amount of cum from the tips of their cocks. Most of it running straight back out of the performing sister’s pussy as the bookish sister came far too much, while the former’s cum soaked into her outfit as it splattered against her stomach... 

Once the afterglow settled in, and the two looked each other in the eye, they couldn’t help but giggle at how they had acted. So they kissed once more, letting their actions speak for themselves as they hugged each other. Their cocks would vanish soon enough, but for now, they would just let the warmth wash over them…

Thus, their eternal life and their love for one another had been spiced up yet again. Perhaps the new day would bring another new idea to the table...


End file.
